


Sam & Jack - "The New Partner" cover art

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	

This cover art was made for ["The New Partner"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8241928) written by [amaradangeli](http://archiveofourown.org/users/amaradangeli/pseuds/amaradangeli) as part of the [In Washington](http://archiveofourown.org/series/563059) series. Go read it!


End file.
